1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) with reduced weight and volume compared to that of cathode ray tube (CRT) devices have been developed. The FPDs include, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting display displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display includes a plurality of pixels. It has been determined through experimentation that in the organic light emitting display, deterioration of a response characteristic in the pixels is caused by the characteristics of the driving transistors included in the pixels. In more detail, the threshold voltages of the driving transistors are shifted to correspond to the voltages applied to the driving transistors in a previous frame period. Consequently, light with desired brightness is not generated by the current frame due to the shifted threshold voltages.